Una historia Multiversal
by Yat99
Summary: El doctor y su acompañante Valery son sorprendidos por una nave dalek que los atrae a ella para ver que vean la peor arma de todas
1. Chapter 1

EL ULTIMO RECURSO DE LOS TIME LORDS

Capitulo 0: Prólogo

Hola, mi nombre es Valery Oswald Pink, soy hija de 2 companions del doctor, mi madre Clara Oswald y Mi padre Daniel pink ellos me criaron lejos del doctor después de un años ellos fueron asesinados por un Dalek de orígenes misteriosos cuando yo era bebe el Dalek también me iba a matar pero el doctor apareció su TARDIS en mi cuna y pudo salvarme, el me dejo en casa de mis tíos (referencia H.P) ya a la edad de 22 años el doctor vino por mi el me invito a ir con el , extrañamente le dije que si y viajamos por mucho tiempo explorando galaxias, salvando planteas, venciendo enemigos y haciendo amigos fue en ese entonces que creía que solo seria el doctor y yo pero ahora se lo que se siente estar sola.

Capitulo 1: la posesión

Valery

- Doctor mmm como era el Dalek que asesinó a mis padres?

Doctor

- vamos no quieres saber eso

Valery

-por supuesto que quiero saberlo

Doctor

-aun así no te lo diré es bastante doloroso saber que por mi culpa asesinaron a tus padres

Valery

-esta bien si quiere no me lo diga solo no lo quiero hacer sentir culpable.

La nave comenzó a sacudirse me maree un poco el doctor se dio cuenta que nos estaban atrayendo hacia una nave bastante desconocida por que incluso el doctor no había visto una nave así jamás vi como la tierra era desintegrada llore por unos segundos el doctor dijo que me tranquilizara y que no saliera de la TARDIS por que si no dejaría de existir cuando llegamos a la nave muchos Dalek estaba enfrente de las puertas de la TARDIS el me dijo que me escondiera yo lo hice y entonces los Daleks fueron por el, lo amarraron era como una especie de Meza metálica en posición vertical después entro un Dalek extraño era como un Dalek mecánico hecho de engranes como si fuera un reloj antiguo entonces el doctor grito "Ese es!" Entonces descubrí como era el Dalek que mató a mis padres, el Dalek disparó un rayo amarillo y extraño como el color cuando el doctor se regenera pero este rayo parecí que estaba de reversa así que asumí que le estaban quitando algo al doctor. Lo liberaron y cayó al suelo simulando que estaba muerto los Daleks encerraron al doctor en la TARDIS y para asegurar que no escapara con el destornillador Sonico del doctor los Daleks descompusieron la consola haciendo que el único destino que pudiéramos ir fuera el año 9999999 y ese momento. Después vi algo que ni el doctor podía creer era Darvos sabia de el por que el doctor una vez me contó sobre el entonces el dio la orden de probar la nueva arma en un humano y vi que el humano con el que probarían el arma era Rose Tyler. Esto era imposible el doctor me dijo que la única forma de que Darvos siguiera vivo seria que los Daleks alan visitado otro universo lo mismo me explico para que pudieran capturar a Rose entonces vi como era el arma funcionaba con energía de regeneración al dispararla el rayo era como de un verde pútrido el rayo hacia que la vida se adelantara entonces vi a Rose Tyler envejecer rápidamente hasta que se descompusiera dejando en su lugar solo un saco de huesos pro desaparecer el doctor extendió su mano hacia mi el seguía vivo pero estaba muy débil.

Doctor

- Valery toma mi mano

Valery

- aquí estoy doctor, aquí estoy

Doctor

- esta es la única forma en al que yo puedo vivir y tu puedes seguir existiendo

Valery

- doctor de que habla

La poca energía de regeneración me subía por la mano intente soltarme pero el doctor no me soltó cuando toda la energía ya estaba dentro de mi el doctor me soltó y comenzó a desvanecerse mis manos empezaron a brillar en color anaranjado y entonces comencé a regenerarme.

Valery

- oh doctor pero que ha hecho?!

Esa regeneración era la cosa mas fuerte que había experimentado en mi vida la TARDIS comenzó a arder entonces la TARDIS se regenero conmigo y empezó a moverse de lugar los Daleks no pudieron detenerla cuando termine de regenerarme me desmaye y caí al suelo y desperté después de unas horas. Cuando desperté me dolía la cabeza y tenía muchísimas dudas pero escuche una voz en mi cabeza era la del doctor.

Doctor (en mi cabeza)

- ok Valery esta era la única solución ahora tu y yo somos 1 pero lamentablemente solo serás tú de ahora en adelante pro que mi tiempo ya llego a su fin, solo tienes 2 regeneraciones eran las que me quedaban muy bien Valery adios se que lo aras bien

Y entonces fue en ese momento, fue desde ese momento en yo me transforme en la última de mi especie del universo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: mi vida como la doctora

Después de que el doctor me había enviado su último pensamiento comencé a recuperar la visión no reconocía nada pero podía sentir la consola de la Tardis cerca era extraño era como si yo fuera parte de ella al encontrarla supe que todo estaba casi destruido pero sentí algo raro y veía como se regeneraba la Tardis como cambiaba desde su última forma a una nueva y vi como se generaba todo de nuevo. Me sentí extraña al sentir la misma ropa que traía cuando me regenere pero ahora estaba mas apretada era obvio que mi cuerpo había cambiado y necesitaba nueva ropa como cada doctor después de su regeneración, fui a el gran armario de la Tardis que aunque la Tardis hubiera cambiado de apariencia por dentro sabia que no había cambiado de lugar (porque rayos sabia eso?) al llegar al armario y ver tanta ropa amontonada como un bulto en un suelo no pude evitarlo vi a ambos lados para ver si alguien me veía (aun que supiera que estaba sola) y sin pensarlo me tire a ese montón de ropa fue un poco infantil pero creo que con nueva encarnación del doctor creo que también viene una nueva personalidad o por lo menos eso recordaba.

Valery

-( wow es un montón de ropa mmm donde elegir?, donde comenzar?)

-(que extraño que yo recordara la mayoría de esta ropa era de hombre)

-(la Tardis debió de saber del cambio)

-muy bien a desvestirse

Me sentía rara como si no me avergonzara nada muy naturalmente me quite la ropa que traía encima quedándome desnuda y me vi frente al espejo y vi a cualquier una persona distinta no era Valery Oswald o el Doctor si no que vi a la doctora, ahora yo. Puede notar muchos cambios en mi cuerpo antes era una chica bajita, de cabello negro y un poco pálida viéndolo ahora pude notar que era mas alta,castaña,mi piel se notaba que era mas morena, tenía ojos verdes, mis piernas eran incluso más largas y mi cara era muy distinta (yo misma me sorprendí al ver mi rostro).

Valery

-ok suficiente lo mejor será probarme un poco de ropa

-(hora de volver al montón de ropa)

Me probé muchos atuendos distintos unos eran ridículos (disfraz de payaso,ropa de Rose Tyler,disfraz de vikinga,una peluca rubia,ropa de Harry Potter etc. ) otros eran provocativos (solo me los lucí) encontré un vestido de la época victoriana al tener los recuerdos del doctor me recordaron a mi madre Clara Oswald extrañamente solo la llamaba Clara como si me fuera extraño llamarle "madre", el vestido me quedaba apretado así que decidí quitármelo y buscar mas ropa, encontré una bufanda larga y muy grande me recordaba a una persona (saben a quien me refiero?), encontré una mascara de gas me pareció algo raro por que el doctor tendría guardado esto? No le di importancia y seguí buscando hasta que encontré unos lentes de alquimista parecían muy "steampunk" me los coloque en la cabeza me quedaban bien así que los decidí conservar , encontré un vestido naranja con un estampado de engranes se hizo un poco curioso pero se veía bien me lo probé y me quedaba y me lo quede, después de eso encontré unas medias negras pensé que irían bien con el vestido me las puse y me las quede, casi acababa de vestirme me puse una falda se veía mal y se me caía al ver los agujeros por donde cabria el cinturón me quede un poco extrañada ya que iban de abajo y hacia arriba pareciera como si estuvieran cruzadas encontré un cinturón extrañamente largo quedo con la falda y tenía un engrane como adorno enfrente así que pensé que venía con las gafas que había encontrados antes, finalmente me puse unas botas con broches pintados de dorado me quedaba. fui a la consola al acabar de vestirme, arranque la Tardis y me fui del año 9999999 no me quería acercar o debía acercar a los Daleks así que pensé en ir a un destino al azar solo comencé a mover palancas y presionar botones como si fuera muy fácil pude notarlo fantásticamente sabia como pilotar la Tardis como si lo hubiera hecho por toda mi vida y aterrice. Abrí la puerta estaba en la azotea de un edificio todo tenía un toque futurista vi un cartel que decía "!feliz año nuevo 2100!"

Valery

-wow tanto cambio la sociedad en 2100? me pregunto como aran a esos autos volar ?

-(Que raro a mi me parecía aburrida la tecnología siempre pensaba solo en ir de aventuras pero ahora me siento como toda una experta en tecnología valla que soy distinta)

*sirenas de policía*

Policía (megáfono)

-arriba las manos señorita esta arrestada por viaje en el tiempo no autorizado

Valery

-no es la bienvenida que esperaba pero mmm ok

Policía

-de que época es?

Valery

-del... Mmmm no lo se déjeme ver mmmm 2015

Policía

-en el 2015 no se consiguen maquinas así

Valery

-mmm vera es una larga historia creo que la podría resumir en unos mmmm 51 años mas o menos

Policía

-identificación por favor

Valery

-debió de haberme pedido eso primero

-mire aquí esta *enseñándole el papel psíquico*

Policía

-oh lo siento casi la arresto Madam Time

-olvidaba que podía tomar el cuerpo que quiera

Valery

-mmm si... Claro...

-buen día oficial

Policía

-buen día Madam Time

Después de eso el oficial casi se va pero de repente comienza a sonar una especie de ruido muy estruendoso el edificio en el estaba parada se comenzó a mover y entonces vi algo realmente enorme...

Continuará en capitulo 3


End file.
